gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyrie
|variants = Valkyrie MOD.0 |related = Armadillo Buzzard Attack Chopper Sea Sparrow |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Worn Flyer |carcols = COLOR SET 1 |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = valkyrie |handlingname = VALKYR |textlabelname = VALKYRIE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = s_m_y_swat_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Valkyrie (pronounced Valk-er-ee) is a military transport helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Valkyrie is mainly based on the , a four-bladed modernized version of the American , utilized by the United States Marines. However, unlike the UH-1Y, the exhausts are very close to each other, similarly to a / and features a tail rotor from a , which has a similar empennage. The helicopter lacks side doors, though cockpit doors are still present (where the number 23 is seen). The helicopter features an armament of port and starboard mounted 7.62mm miniguns that are usable by passengers, as well as an explosive four-barrel gatling gun that can be used by anyone occupying the copilot' seat. By default, it can spawn in a dark green, black or grey color with black nose and features one of three decals on the same nose; *a white spade *a woman with the caption "Miss Zancudo" *a woman bending over with the caption "Come & take it" U.S. Army and "N-LS5513" decals are also found on the side of the helicopter. It is operated by both Merryweather Security and the United States Army. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Valkyrie has average speed, comparable to the Swift or the Frogger. It is quite maneuverable and is capable of turning quickly, which is useful in aerial engagements when the Valkyrie's port and starboard gunners need to aim, thanks to its powerplant of twin engines. The two miniguns on the Valkyrie's port and starboard sides have a fast rate of fire and are capable of destroying a weak helicopter within a few seconds of sustained fire. They also feature a very wide turning and elevation radius, being able to fire almost directly 180 degrees facing forward or backward, albeit having poor gun depression. The grenade launcher, manned by the first officer, fires explosive 40 mm grenades, though at a significantly slower rate of fire - a compromise remedied by the launcher's powerful destructive capability. The pilot cannot control any of the crew-operated weapons, but with a well-coordinated team, the Valkyrie can pose a major threat to any air or ground units. When the first officer is utilizing the grenade launcher, the game displays a camera view, similar to helicopters fitted with nose-mounted cameras. In this state, the first officer can aim where they need to shoot and can decimate vehicles and other players easily, due to its explosive ammo. The pilot can also see the camera view when used, in order to verify the first officer´s targets or locate enemies. Range however, is an issue. The pilot must be closer to a target, to allow the first officer to kill the targets. As a compromise for its considerably light armament of only bullet firing weapons, the Valkyrie suffers from very thin armor. It will begin to smoke after very few small-arms rounds to any part of its fuselage and can be brought down by Police Mavericks and their gunners in a matter of minutes. As with most helicopters, it will be instantly destroyed by a single grenade, bomb or rocket. If there is only one player manning the miniguns, that player can press right on the D-Pad, or H on PC, to switch between the port and starboard miniguns. This makes the miniguns much more useful in the case of an enemy trying to flank the Valkyrie to avoid taking damage from the main cannon. It is worth noting that the Valkyrie used in the The Humane Labs Raid has armor plating taken from the previously acquired Insurgent LAPV, and therefore is capable of taking multiple direct rockets (around 5-6) before being destroyed. This armor, however, is not present on the purchased variant, and it will go down with one hit from a rocket fired from any weapon or vehicle that can fire missiles. GTA Online Overview Valkyrie= |-| Nose Turret= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.25 |file_range = 200 / 656 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = ~ 240 RPM |observed_ammo = Single gun (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Side Turrets= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.05 |file_range = 500 / 1640 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,200 RPM |observed_ammo = Box magazine (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Valkyrie-GTAO-HeistsTrailer.jpg|A screenshot of the Valkyrie during the Heists trailer. GTAV-Heists-Update-35.jpg|Rear of the Valkyrie. UnnamedHelicopter-GTAO-Rear-Decals.png|Close-up of the decals and exhausts. GTAV-Heists-Update-24.jpg|A gunner using the mounted minigun. GTAV-Heist-Plan.png|An image of the Valkyrie behind Agent 14. VenomMinigunFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing at a Frogger. Valkyrie-GTAO-Front.png|The Valkyrie in the Original Version of GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) GTAV-Valkyrie.jpg|Front view of the Valkyrie in GTA Online. HumaneRaidValkyrie-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Humane Raid - Valkyrie Job Image, featuring a Valkyrie. Valkyrie-GTAO-Logo1.jpg|White Spade nose art. Valkyrie-GTAO-Logo2.jpg|"Come and take it" nose art. Valkyrie-GTAO-Logo3.jpg|"Miss Zancudo" nose art. Valkyrie-GTAV-Minigun.jpg|Close-up on the minigun. ValkyrieGun-GTAV-FPS.jpg|The Minigun in first person Valkyrie-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Valkyrie on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Valkyrie-GTAO-InAction.png|The Valkyrie in action during The Humane Labs Raid. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,850,000. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $3,790,500. **Delivered by Pegasus Lifestyle Management. It will only spawn in dark gray. Trivia General * The Valkyrie's textures are named "Napalm". This is likely the beta name of the vehicle.File Names: napalm_interior, napalm_liveries. *A is a female entity in who chooses those who may die in battle and those who may live. **It is one of the six vehicles in the series named after mythical creatures, the other five being the Hydra, Phoenix, Leviathan, Kraken and Banshee. * The name of the helicopter is also a reference to the beach attack sequence from " ", where a US Air Cavalry unit attacks a Vietcong village in mostly Bell UH-1 helicopters (the predecessor of the UH-1Y Venom on which the Valkyrie is based on) while they play 's on their helicopter. The Buzzard's real-life counterpart also appears in the movie. **Furthermore, the description refers to the Valkyrie as a "survivor from the 1960s war effort", as reference to how the UH-1 Iroquois was widely used by the US Air Force and US Army during the Vietnam War. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When either the port or starboard gunner are aiming, the barrel starts to spin and is able to shoot instantly when spinning at full speed, while other players hears as if the gun makes a short delay before the weapon's firing sound is heard. This is just an audio delay, and not a result of a lag. *Even though the Valkyrie has a fenestron tail just like the Frogger: **Running into the tail rotor while it is spinning will result in death. **The tail rotor can be damaged or destroyed by gunfire. *Entering this vehicle gives the player a Sniper Rifle, with 10 rounds. *The Valkyrie on Rockstar Games Social Club appears to have no front nose decals, unlike the in-game appearance. Also, instead of side turrets, the side stub wings has what appears to be mounted miniguns and rocket launchers. *The gatling gun's sound seems to be a higher-pitched version of the TBoGT APC's turret sound. Also, the fire rate of both weapons are nearly identical. See Also *Valkyrie MOD.0 - Cannon-less variant. *Annihilator - Another attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Buzzard Attack Chopper - Another light attack helicopter featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. *Savage - Another gunship attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. *Hunter - Another gunship attack helicopter featured in the 3D Universe. *Sea Sparrow - Another light attack helicopter seen in the 3D universe. *Armadillo and Air Ambulance - Two emergency helicopters with a similar appearance. References Navigation }} de:Valkyrie (V) es:Valkyrie pl:Valkyrie Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Military Helicopters Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather